Houston's Side of the Story
by susan friedman
Summary: Takes place during the second part of He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not. Almanzo overhears that Laura needs some extra money to rent out the courthouse and he takes an extra job to help her out. The story is from Houston's point of view.


Houston's Side of the Story

Houston Lamb saw him from his spot on the porch. It was getting dark and was helping the little kids put away the cleaning rags and pails for the night. The rest of the children had scattered, some home and some inside the old courthouse.

There were still some stragglers though.

"That's him, isn't it, JP?" he asked looking at the kid next to him.

JP nodded. "He loves her, Houston, but they keep having arguments. I tried getting them back together two days ago, but it didn't seem to work and Laura went back home. Mary told me that she was crying the night before."

Houston nodded, and then he turned his attention to the tall blond boy crossing the street.

"He's coming over here, isn't he?" John Peter said without turning around to look.

He turned toward the small red haired, freckle faced boy with spectacles too big for his face.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, looking up again.

""Hey," Almanzo called out. "If you have time, I need to…."

"He told me earlier that he was gonna come by after he finished workin'. He told me he has an hour break, Houston. I think he's got somethin' important on his mind." JP turned and ran for main entrance to the courthouse. He had just reached the door when Houston yelled at him to stop.

"Hey, wait a minute, not so fast."

"His name is Almanzo," JP yelled out as he swung the door open and disappeared inside, forgetting to close it.

Houston grumbled to himself as he walked over to close it. He picked up some left over rags and pails and swept up the remaining mess.

He had to keep a low profile. Mr. Pims wanted that feisty Laura Ingalls to pay and no one else. He told him he wouldn't accept the money from anyone else, no if, ands or buts.

And he didn't want to get caught accepting any of it either.

Houston straightened up and turned to see just where this Alamanzey or whatever his name was when he came to face to face with a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Is your name Houston? Are you the one I have to give the money to?"

Houston shook his head. "Not here and not now, Alamanzey. Mr. Pims is still here and if he sees me taking the money from anyone but…"

"It has to be now, Houston, I have a two hour break tonight before I head over to my other job."

Houston's eyes opened wide. "You're workin' two jobs? And JP told me that you only had an hour break."

When Almanzo didn't answer, Houston sighed.

"Alright, alright, but we gotta do this inside." He handed Almanzo a few rags and empty pails.

"Come on, follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Alamanzey was sure a puzzle, Houston thought to himself as he watched him walk back to Crowley's General Store across the street. And JP sure had it wrong, well, so did the blond kid. Alamanzey admitted he was given a three hour break, sometimes even longer, he admitted. There was a break in the morning and another at night as long as it wasn't busy at either job.

"He's pretty generous, isn't he?" Houston chimed in and Almanzo nodded his head.

"Yep, he's been good to me since I started workin' at his store."

Houston nodded. "JP tells me…"

Almanzo frowned, shook his head and stood up. "John Peter's a good kid," he said before turning around to face the window. "He means well."

"So it's true what he told me. That you and Laura…"

Almanzo didn't turn around, just nodded his head. "Yeah, it is. He tried to get Beth and I back together, but it just hasn't worked." He turned to face Houston. "I guess it is really my fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have left, Houston. I love her and I'd do anything for her. I can't forget herMr. Ingalls was right; I should have just waited until she was eighteen. "

Almanzo looked down at his feet. "I was wrong, Houston and I'm finally admitting it. I'd do anything to get her back." He shook his head, then picked it up and looked at Houston. He tried to smile. "I gotta get goin'. Gotta get something to eat, then get to my next job. See ya, Houston. I'll be back; you can count on it."

And he was gone before he could say another word.

Houston watched out his window as Almanzo crossed the street and headed over to the General Store. It was time for the ice delivery. Tonight it really wasn't busy and that was good for the boy. He needed his sleep. No matter how young he was, a body still needed rest.

But he knew how the boy felt. He knew how much Alamanzey wanted to help Laura. And what happened tonight reminded him of something that happened a long time ago. Something he hadn't thought about in years, in fact, he had tried to forget that it ever happened at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There are things that Houston wanted to forget, but watching Alamanzey's devotion to his lady love forced him to remember his lady own lady love.

Her name was Alexandra, but he called her Lexa. Lexa Pims. She was the youngest daughter of Horace Pims, Senior, the real estate agent who owned the courthouse and a few other commercial buildings in town. She was the most beautiful girl Houston ever laid eyes on. But she was young, way too young. He was 25 and she, well, she had just turned 15.

It was 1866, the Civil War had been over for a year. Houston, having nowhere to go, was invited up to Sleepy Eye by his rich relations, Elvira and Samuel Lamb. Houston, having just inherited money from his own parents, took off for the North to homestead. He had his eye on a small farm for sale in Redwood Falls. Here he could grow vegetables, fruit and cure tobacco while enjoying the peace and quiet of the woods around him. Feed the goats, pigs and chickens while he rode his horses and milked his cows. And he was all that far from his aunt and uncle's ranch.

And so, he put a down payment on the farm and drove back down to Sleepy Eye to find a job. He ended up at Crowley's General Store, clerking and loading while renting an empty room in the courthouse for a nominal fee.

He was unloading a wagon when SHE walked in, Alexandra of the beautiful black hair and the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen.

He knew he was too old and he also knew that he was out of her reach. Her father would never accept them as a couple and she was way too young anyway. And so out of fear and rejection, he never asked her to marry him. Besides, he had heard that she was already engaged.

And so they became good friends. She always had an excuse to come to the store to see him. A year later, she confirmed what he already knew. Lexa was 16 when Horace's younger brother, John, married her in a civil ceremony with a church wedding one week later.

Houston was heartbroken.

The weekend of the wedding, Houston immersed himself in his work. He quit the General Store and concentrated on his farm. He sold milk, eggs, apples and tobacco to all who would take them. He became rich and saw all his dreams come true.

He sold the farm and moved back to Sleepy Eye, renting out the same room in the courthouse. By then, he was 58 and he wasn't as spry as used to be.

Again, he worked at Crowley's, but now he was a salesman. And again Lexa walked into his life.

Only this time it was her daughter, Becca. She smiled at the sight of Houston behind the counter and, without a word, rushed out of the store. Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed her outside and there stood Becca's twin. It was Lexa.

He invited to dinner and surprisingly, she went. Yes, she was a widow, yes, he was in his early 50's when he had massive stroke. He left everything to her, but she was still lonely. She admitted that she persuaded her daughter to drive her into town to see if he was still working at the general store.

She told Houston that she had always loved him and she knew he was in love with her. She always wondered why he never asked for her hand.

And so Houston told her why.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

"I never stopped," he answered.

Two days later, they were married and with the Pims' s family blessings.

He had already sold the farm, so they had rented a cottage outside of town that her nephew, Horace Jr. still owned and leased to her. Houston gave her two more children, a boy and girl, before she passed away in childbirth, along with their third child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did you get back here?" Almanzo asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. Houston had been telling him little bits and pieces every time he showed up with money. A week had by and it still wasn't as busy although, Mr. Crowley warned him, next week was the start of the hot weather. Everyone would be demanding ice.

Almanzo had told Crowley it wouldn't be a problem.

"Well," Houston continued, "Horace wanted the house back, now that Lexa was gone. I gave it to him and moved back here. I still have money, Alamanzey, but I am comfortable and cozy in this big apartment. I'm almost 70, son. I don't do all the hard work myself anymore. My grandkids help me take care of the place, especially now with all the excitement fixing this place up before the blind kids get here."

"Grandkids?"

"Uh, yep. My daughter, Madeline, married a real estate agent, Andrew Mason; a partner in the Pims's real estate firm. They have two children of their own, Tommy and JP."

Almanzo's jaw dropped and shook his head. "And he's still making you pay for this room?"

"No one is making me do anything, Alamanzey," Houston said. "It was my idea to give him room and board. We made a deal, Horace and I. I take care of the place and he lets me live here rent free."

Almanzo smiled and shook his head. He coughed lightly.

"Gotta get goin' Houston," he said as he clapped Houston on the back. "But before I do, I just gotta ask you one more question.

Houston widened his eyes. "Shoot."

"Why'd you tell me this story?"

"'Stop being stubborn, Alamanzey boy," Houston sighed. "Make up with her, stop arguing. Don't let her go. Don't walk away. Don't disappoint her and always trust her. Love her. Don't run into her years later, you'll regret it. Take it from an old man."

Almanzo stared up at him. He smiled and nodded his head. "You think she'll still talk to me?"

"She loves you, son. And she'll be here next week. Be honest with her. Tell her what you've been doin'"

Almanzo nodded ; then coughed again.

"Alright, I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Except that Laura came early, much to Almanzo's surprise.

Apparently, it got busy, really busy. Laura was gone as quickly as she arrived, after she'd seen Alamanzey with some saloon girl, doin'somethin', Houston didn't remember what. But he remembered that he was coughin' like crazy.

And he was soakin' wet too. It had been raining since Laura took off for Walnut Grove.

"You should see someone about that cough, Alamanzey. "

He stopped and stared at Houston as if he had two heads.

"I don't have the time, Houston," he said, dripping all over the floor. "Here's the money," Almanzo continued, slamming it into his hand.

He coughed as he started down the stairs, but only made it down two steps before he fell down several flights.

Houston gaped in horror as he went down after him, calling his name.

He did manage to pick the boy up, placed an arm around him and led him to his room, all the while with Almanzo delirious with fever.

"Goin' for the doc, Alamanzey," Houston said as he put Almanzo in his bed and covered him up. "You need rest.

The doctor came as quickly as he could. Almanzo was diagnosed with pneumonia and they filled Houston's bed with ice to bring the fever down. He lay there in a stupor until Charles and Laura paid him a visit 3 days later.

But Houston did get to see him a year later, when Alamanzey married his lady love, feisty Laura Ingalls.


End file.
